


Special Stranger

by emmathedilemma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshees, Canon Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot, Season Two Teen Wolf, Vampires, post-the vampire diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathedilemma/pseuds/emmathedilemma
Summary: Lydia Martin had a problem, lots of problems in fact. She had been possessed by Peter Hale, Jackson left her for London and the world of the supernatural was opened to her. So what did she do the cope with this; learn a new skill, take on another language or go on a hiking trail? Lydia hated to hike.Instead she slept with guys. It wasn't the healthiest coping mechanism but it helped her feel powerful and in control of her life. She made a point not to get to know any of the guys that would wind up in her bed but what happens when one does."I'm a ripper.""I'm crazy."





	Special Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> A shameless one shot crossover between Lydia Martin and Stefan Salvatore. I got the inspiration from a bunch of youtube video edits about these two and I thought I would share the wealth. Thanks for reading.

Lydia Martin had everything in a sense; looks, grades, a nice house but she didn't feel lucky. Instead she always felt scared and felt the world spinning around her. She would get massive headaches and dazed out from time to time. 

Even though it was horrible that Peter Hale was the source of her problems she felt a bit relieved to hear that it wasn't her fault. That she wasn't the source of the problems. 

Although the relief was short changed when it caused him to come back to life and that even after he was done with her she still got headaches and would wake up in other places without recollection of how she got there and even the time. She felt like she had gone crazy, as if Peter could still have a grasp on her or that someone else had. 

There was also the fact that Jackson was gone, that the person who loved her was gone in London and if she was being completely honest he wasn't the best person to love her. 

Sure sleeping with people was not the best coping strategy but Lydia wanted a distraction she wanted fun. The kissing and the peak where she felt powerful and resilient. She didn't quite bother to learn about the guys she was with for a night, not even their names but she didn't want to have a connection with them, not after Jackson it was too soon. 

Tonight she found a guy she couldn’t resist. He looked good and solem and Lydia enjoyed flirting with him and found him more witty than the other guys she flirted with, almost bantering with him. However she followed through with routine and he was in her bed by midnight. 

But by the morning she felt a different pull from him than the other guys. 

“Are you coming back to bed, miss?” Lydia smirked turning towards him, wearing the jacket he left around when entering her room.

“I’d let you keep the jacket but I keep a lot of things in that jacket.” Lydia wanted to shrug it off and let the statement linger in the air but she was intrigued and she let the curiosity side of herself indulge. 

“What kinds of things?” Stefan had his turn to smirk but instead of a power struggle between the two Lydia felt it become equal. 

“Memories mostly and my car keys.” Lydia dropped the coat letting it plop onto the bed. 

“I would provide breakfast for you but the only thing I can’t cook anything edible,” Lydia was trying to push him to leave even though in a way she wanted him to stay. Even with her new pack she still craved company, Allison was in Paris after all and with Scott and Stiles they were so different she needed time to adjust to them but this guy was new, fresh and she didn’t feel anyway bad about him. 

In fact he made her feel good, at least last night. 

“I can cook you breakfast,” he replied still in bed, still half naked. 

“If you would like to I can’t stop you then can I?” 

“I have the feeling you can be pretty persistent,” he retorted. Lydia rolled her eyes playfully. 

“I have the feeling you can make a good breakfast,” Lydia replied with the same sense of snark. Stefan nodded and got out of bed. Lydia won’t admit that she took that chance to check him out.

Lydia guided him to the kitchen to where everything her mom had left was there for him to scavenge for breakfast. 

“Well if I am going to make you breakfast you should tell me somethings about yourself.” Lydia knew he was joking but she knew that saying so little as her name was breaking the rules she put up for herself and the guys. 

1\. Only pick up guys who have had at most three cups of beer and that were not heavily intoxicated.  
2\. Make sure they wear a condom and have STI’s checked.  
3\. Do not ask or let them ask you any personal details. 

The guy followed the first two guidelines so she felt the need to let the last one go. Telling this guy her name wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. 

“I’m Lydia,” she turned to him, “now you tell me something about yourself.” 

“I’m Stefan.” 

“Derivative of latin, Stephanus.” 

“Smart girl.” 

“It really doesn’t make me feel comfortable when you call someone you saw naked ‘girl’.”

“Sorry, woman, lady, female.” Lydia then let herself smile, she appreciated Stefan’s charm. 

“One more fact and I’ll make an omelette.” Lydia’s stomach grumbled on that word, she loved omelettes.

“Hungry?”  
“You heard that?” 

“I ask you something first,” Lydia could tell he was dragging the conversation away from himself but she complied, the game was fun and she was hungry. 

“My boyfriend of three years up and left me to be in London.” Lydia didn’t know why that was the fact she chose to say over all the others like that she knew werewolves and kanimas, well that was why. Stefan had a empathetic look on her face. 

“That’s happened to me before, seems forever ago but still like yesterday.” 

“Although there were external circumstances that caused him to leave-”

“Same.” Lydia felt a weight off her shoulder, someone understood her and related to this too. It wasn’t like there weren’t 5 million songs on heartbreak but talking face to face with a person about it was much different. Stefan smiled at her while cutting up some vegetables. Unfortunately, that lead to him cutting himself accidently with the knife. 

Lydia got up immediately to help mend his cut. Stefan stood back. 

“It’s okay,” Lydia reassured, “I’m not squeamish to blood.” Not anymore she wasn’t. She went to grab his hand but once she grabbed his hand the blood was gone, it had healed. 

“You healed,” Lydia trailed off. Stefan expected her to be confused or afraid but she was neither of those things. 

“Are you another werewolf because I swear-” Stefan cut her off, “I’m not a werewolf.” 

“A Kanima?”

“Nope.” 

“Then what?” 

“I’m a vampire.” Stefan broke the news and it filled Lydia’s head with questions about vampires and what she still didn’t know about the supernatural world. 

“You’re not scared of me?” 

“Why should I be?” 

“I’m a ripper,” he replied, “I killed people for a taste of blood.” 

“I’m crazy,” it slipped from her mouth but she was glad it was out on the table. 

“You don’t seem crazy to me,” Stefan stepped forward invading her space, all she could see was Stefan’s face, his eyes engulfing hers, “tell me why.” 

“I got possessed,” Lydia’s words tumbled out of her mouth as if being controlled to do so, “he used me to get himself back to life but after that the symptoms still linger. I scream.” 

“You’re a banshee.” 

“A what?” 

“Someone who senses death, I mean I think you are.” Lydia felt a hit of relief on her, she wasn’t crazy she was supernatural. That means that Deaton can help her find everything out about herself. 

“Thank you,” she replied. 

“I don’t think you should thank me yet,” Stefan took her arms much to Lydia confusion. 

“I was never here, you gave up trying to pursue me and went to bed alone. You will forget everything that was said today by me including the fact that your a banshee,” he paused, “it just protection for both you and me.” 

Lydia blinked, nobody was there, the kitchen was clean. Another blackout had occurred. Lydia Martin was crazy.


End file.
